Always Her Hero
by Sassy Elf
Summary: The Mysteryman saves Emily when she is 13. Will then meet again? (i know this is bad)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't not own POTC. If I did right now I would be on the pearl with Cap'n Jack. I also don't own the this story's title.  
  
Emily was running as fast as her legs would carry her. She turned into a dark alley way hoping to lose the men that followed her. As she was running she realized that this was the wrong alley. It was a dead end. She looked around there was no wear to hide. The men stopped running and were walking to her because the realized she was trapped. She turned around and faced the men. She gave up. She had no where to run, no where to hide.  
  
"Ran down a dead end." said the man with a peg leg.  
  
"Yea I kinda figured that one out." she said dryly A man sitting on top of a building looking down into the alley had to fight back a laugh.  
  
"I like 'em with a sense of humor." said the tall man with one eye. Emily was looking at the men. There was three of them. One man was really tall and had one eye, the second was on the short fat side, the third was not to tall not to short but was really fat and had a peg leg. The man with one eye moved forward and said, "Come on ye pretty lil lass... there be no where ta go so come wit us. If you come willingly we may not hurt ye to bad."  
  
"No. I will never surrender to you." She spit out. She looked around and saw a decent sword laying on the ground near her. She took a side step and grabbed it. The men didn't see the sword so it was a surprise that she got it. She held it up to fight them.  
  
The man on the roof thought This should be good to watch. The fat man with the peg leg started to laugh and then said, "the lil lass thinks she can beet us wit a sword."  
  
The man on the shortest man of the three side said, "Lassie ye can never beet us. Put the sword down and come and we will be done wit ye quickly."  
  
Emily shook her head. The shortest man took out the sword. " 'ave it yer way, sugar." They began to attack.  
  
She is pretty good at fencing thought the man on the roof. He watched as she beet the short man. After the man with one eye began to attack. He disarmed her. He grabbed her arm and said, "If ye just camed wit us we'd make this a painless a possibly but now we shall enjoy ourselves." He was pushed her down. Before she could sit up and run the man with one eye was sitting on her legs. He was just about to cut her dress when a man just appeared out of no wear.  
  
"That's not very nice." said the mystery man. The three men and Emily looked up. He also had a sword. Emily thought he looked no older than sixteen.  
  
"Who are ye?" said the man with the peg leg. The Mystery Man laughed.  
  
"Yer worst nightmare." he pointed to Emily. "let 'er go."  
  
"No, I don't think I will." said the man with one eye. He was still on Emily. The mystery man looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled a little smile.  
  
"I'll make a deal wit ye... we'll have a duel. If I win I get the lass. If ye win ye get the lass and can do what ever ye please ta her."  
  
The man with one eye stood up. He grabbed Emily by her arm and dragged her to where the other man were standing. They were whispering something to each other. A minute later the mystery man said, "I think the odds are slightly in yer favor. Do ye agree or not?"  
  
"Yes... yes were agree." said the man with the peg leg. The man with one eye put Emily next to the wall. The short man walked forward with his sword. The mystery man and the short man were battling. Emily finally got a good look at the mystery man. He had brown eyes and was wearing black clothes. He had the start of a black bread. He had black hair. It wasn't to long but it was long enough to be in a little pony tail. He is great at fencing, Emily thought. She sat against the wall praying the mystery man would win. The mystery man beet the short man. Right as the mystery man beet the short man the man with the peg leg jumped in. This battle was short because of the peg leg. Then the man with one eye jumped in. This was harder for the mystery man. He was already tired from the first two battle's. The Mystery man was about to disarm the man with one eye but the man with one eye cut the mystery man's arm. The mystery man inhaled deeply. Emily could tell he was in pain. The mystery man put his sword into his other hand. After a minute or so The mystery man beet the man with one eye. The three men walked away sadly. They underestimated the mystery man.  
  
The mystery man started to walk away. He put his hand over the cut. Emily ran over to him.  
  
"Will you be ok?" she ask standing next to him  
  
"Yeah, I be fine." She shook her head.  
  
"No you won't be. Come with me and let me bathe your wound." He simply nodded. Normally he would not let a lass care for him but he liked being close to this one. They walked silently to her house. She lead him to the barn. She had him lay down in the clean stable without a horse. He was really tired.  
  
"I will be right back." Again he nodded. She returned a few minutes later carrying a blow of warm water, some rags, and Band-Aids. She set these things down and pulled up his sleeve. She put the rags in the water and was washing the wound. Then she wrapped the wound in the gauze Band- Aids. The man looked at his arm then to the lass. For the first time her realized how young she was.  
  
"How old are ye?" he asked  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"You are so young. How come you know how to do this so well?"  
  
"Well when my mother died... my father became a drunk and I have had to care for myself for the last six years."  
  
"Oh. How did she died?"  
  
"Childbirth."  
  
"I'm sorry." After a minute of silence she disappeared. She came back with blankets and a pillow. She put the pillow under his head and the blankets on him. She made sure he was comfortable then kissed his forehead. The man had a chill go through his body. He smiled and revealed a gold tooth. Emily burned the image in her brain because she wanted to remember forever.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For saving my life." He smiled again then closed his eyes. Sleep took over his body. Emily stayed awake a while watching him sleep. Finally she drifted into sleep also.  
  
She awoke the next morning. The man was gone. There was a note though. It said:  
  
Dearest, Thank ye for caring for me. Me arm is much better. I hope we will meet again in this life time. Stay outta trouble and don't go out late at night again. I never got yer name. Mine is Jack. Thanks again for everything.  
  
Jack  
  
Emily didn't know why she was sad that he was gone but she was. A single tears slide down her check. She went into the house and went into her room. She opened her night table drawer and put the note in the secret compartment.  
  
I hope you like this. Tell me what you think... should I go on or not? 


	2. Emily's Dad Dies

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  
  
Nortshell~ I had the same idea. :~D lem68~ Great idea. I didn't even think of that. It will give this story a neat twist. Silverdracowolf~ Thank you so much for that lovely review. It made want to go on with this story. Maybe. maybe not  
  
Sorry this took so long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish I did.  
  
~*Five Years Later*~  
  
Emily was sitting in a comfy chair that was next to a bed. Her dad was laying in it. He had gotten very sick and was dieing. At the moment he was sleeping. Emily was reading a book. She put the book down when she heard him whispering her name.  
  
"Yes daddy."  
  
"Emily. when I die I want you to go to Port Royal." He said in a whisper  
  
"Daddy. Don't say things like that. You aren't going to die." She said sadly.  
  
"Emily, listen to me. Emily I know I am going to die. When it happens I want your promise that you will start a new life in Port Royal. Your Uncle is the Governor there. I sent him a letter last week. He will take care of you since I have failed at that. Open the bed side table." She did what she was told. Inside was some money.  
  
"Promise me you will go."  
  
"I promise, Daddy."  
  
"That's a good girl. Always remember that I love you. I am sorry I failed as a father."  
  
Emily was crying. "You didn't fail. I love you too. I will remember."  
  
A few minutes later he fell asleep. Emily was also extremely tired. She deiced to take a little nap. She ended up sleeping all the night and late into the morning. When she woke up she went to fathers room. He was dead. She burst into silent tears. She ran to Doc. Bakers house. He came back with her. He double-checked.  
  
"Emily, dear, his heart just stopped beating. He went peacefully, painlessly. I am sorry. I will go get the Reverend."  
  
She nodded. When he left she got dressed. She didn't feel like putting a corset on so she didn't. She packed her stuff in a bag. She was going to go to Port Royal and find her Uncle. She went to her nightstand and opened the secret compartment. She found the note from Jack, pictures of her mom and dad. She got the money form her dad's nightstand and packed it. She would be ready to leave. The reverend came over with Doc. Backer and some other people who were friend with Emily and her Father.  
  
They all went into the back yard. Next to Emily's mom a man was digging a hole. They were having a small funeral.  
  
"Charles M. Thomason was a great man. He did not deserve the life got. He loved his wife and child." The reverend went on. When the service was over everyone was hugging Emily. They offered for her to stay with them but she said no. When she was alone she knelt down and said, "I love you daddy. I am going to go to Part Royal like I promised. I will find my Uncle."  
  
She went into the house and got her bag. She walked down the road to the Port.  
  
"When is the next boat leaving for Port Royal?" she asked the man selling tickets.  
  
"Your in luck dearly, there is a ship leaving at 3:30 this afternoon."  
  
"Great. I would like to buy a ticket."  
  
"Ten dollars please. Your cabin number will be number 5 on the top floor."  
  
"Thank you." She sat down. It was noon. She took out a book and waited until 3 when they could board the ship.  
  
I know this chapter isn't great. I am sorry but I had to do it. The next chapter will be better. Please review. 


	3. On Board The Ship To Port Royal

Disclaimer~ yo ho. yo ho. Pirates of the Caribbean is not mine. read up my readers yo ho!!!!!!  
  
I was on the phone with my friend and she begged me to put this disclaimer in.  
  
At 3:00 Emily was able to board the ship. There was a man that showed her to her cabin. Once she was inside she shut the door. She put her bag down on the floor and walked over to the bed. She fell down onto it and went to sleep. She didn't even put the sheets down. She was on the ship for three days. She didn't want to leave her bed. All she wanted to do was sleep. When she was asleep she forgot she was alone. Emily didn't have a mom or dad. She didn't have any brothers or sisters. All she had was an Uncle that she didn't know. She was leaving the life she had lead for eighteen years and that frightened her. She was awake and thinking about her mom. She remembered her mom had brown hair and the brightest blue eyes you'd ever see. She had the best smile. Whenever she'd smile it warmed your soul. She thought about how happy her mom was when she found out she was going to have a baby. She thought about the way her mom always made sure Emily knew she wasn't going to be left out when the baby came. Then her thoughts wondered to her father. He was such a happy man. Everyone knew he loved his wife and daughter. Emily remembered how he made her a wooden sword when she was little. She thought back to how happy he was when Charlotte Thomason was around. Emily remembered how sad he was he she died. She was just about to replay the memory of the night Jack saved her but she was disrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She sighed.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked  
  
"The first mate of the ship."  
  
"What do you want?" She asked grumpily  
  
"Well, we have notice that you have not left your cabin since you have been in it. You haven't eaten. We would like to come out."  
  
"Fine." She said sounding mad but inside happy. She liked having somebody caring for her. She got out of bed and got dressed. She brushed her hair. She finally opened the door. The first mate offered his arm. She took it. He walked her to the dining hall. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down as he pushed her in. He took her order for food and then left her. She was sitting with a few other people at the table. They were making small chat when he brought her food. When she finished eating the first mate asked her for a dance because it was his turn for a break. She said ok.  
  
"What your name?" she asked when the reached the dance floor.  
  
"Martin."  
  
Martin and Emily were dancing for about a half hour. All of a sudden there was a shout form the look out. Pirate ship. dead ahead. Martin and the other crewmates ran aboard the deck. There was no chance of out running them. It was The Black Pearl. the fastest ship. They would have to fight. When The Black Pearl was close enough the pirates jumped on board and ran around looking for gold. and other treasures. One pirate went into the dinning room. He looked around for anything valuable. Everyone screamed and ran to the corner. When the pirate saw Emily he stopped and stared at her. He muttered something to himself and ran over to her. He took her. She tried to fight him off like when she young but she didn't have anything to fight with. The pirate took her to The Pearl. No one saw the pirate take her. When she was on The Pearl one pirate said, " I didn't know we was taking on captives."  
  
Emily was terrified. All the pirates kept whispering and pointing at her. The pirate who took her said to her "We are goin' ta the Cap'n. We have missed ye. We were so disappointed when you left for him. The Captain still loves ye."  
  
"I was never with you. How could I leave you? I don't know your Captain." Emily said Her heart was pounding. She was scared but she didn't let it show.  
  
"Yer still the funny lil lass ye were 'fore." He said laughing  
  
Please review.  
  
Elentari II~ Thank you for pointing that out. I was just trying to get her on a boat so she didn't have to be alone. I felt bad for her. But since I already screwed it up I'm not gonna bother fixing it. I'll keep it tucked away if I ever write another story. 


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone,  
  
Number one on my list is to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They make me happy. The next thing is that I was forced to get a new pen name. It is no long Sassy. It is Minyatholwen. I am telling you all in advance so you will still read my stories under the new pen name. I also have a screen name, which you can get in touch with me if you wanna. If you instant message it and I have your screen name I may ask for you advice in the future. It is sassykitty210.  
  
Thanks again 


End file.
